Ryan's Secrete Lust
by ThanksPoliceSheep
Summary: What happens when Ryan gets becomes a pedophile and convince the younger residents of the Dumping Ground to do as he wishes.
1. Ryan x Harry

**This is my first ever fanfiction so it's not perfect, but I hope you enjoy.**

 **WARNING : Underage sex, oral, masturbating, spy cams, anal, sexual intercourse, strap-ons.**

* * *

Ryan loved being at the Dumping Ground. He had always felt more at home while being here. Mike and May-Li helped him but there was one secret they would never find out.

He loved young kids. Not just any young kids, naked young kids. Ever since he saw Tyler naked in the shower he loved looking at them. After that, he started putting spy cams in Finn, Toni, Billie, Tee, Harry and Tyler's bedrooms. He saved over 37 pictures of their delicious naked bodies.

On a particular day, he couldn't jerk off to the pictures like he could previously. He wanted to go one step further. He logged on and looked at his spy camera software and noticed something going off in Harry's room. Harry was sat on his bed holding his cock. He was fondling it as it became harder and harder.

Ryan's cock also grew watching the blonde haired boy play with his dick. Just watching him move up and down slowly was enough to make Ryan moan while having one of the best orgasms of his life so far. His cum went all over his monitor.

After cleaning it up, he noticed Harry was still going. He then thought this was perfect. He was going to burst in and convince him to have sex with him.

Ryan left his room and walked down the corridor and walked into Harry's room and shut the door.  
Harry jumped. He froze and stared at Ryan, his hand still on his dick.

"It's OK mate. I've seen one before. No need to hide it from me.", Ryan reassured.

"Is this normal?", Harry asked with a sense of fear.

"Yeah, mate..." Harry quickly shoved his cock back into his tighty whities creating an obvious bulge. Ryan couldn't help but watch in awe.  
"Harry, let me help you out with your cock... it must be aching to get out"

"Ok Ryan", Harry said sheepishly

Ryan gently pushed Harry down with him laying spread eagle on top of his duvet. Ryan pulled down his underpants reviling a 3.5" rock hard dick. Ryan instantly began to wank him. Harry let out a soft moan with which Ryan got a hard-on. He stopped and stripped himself of everything. He then walked back over to Harry and began to suck him off. Harry moaned louder and louder. Ryan didn't care if they got caught. He was doing what he had dreamt about for months.

"I'm going to cummmm", Harry moaned.  
Ryan stopped. He then got his 6" inch dick and crammed it down Harry's throat. Ryan looked deep into the tiny boy's eyes and had an amazing orgasm. Ryan fell on top of Harry. He then grabbed Harry's dick and wanked him until his hot sticky cum went all over Ryan. Harry got up and sat on the bed in silence as Ryan licked him clean. As Ryan was getting the last bit the door swung open. Ryan looked up and saw **Mike**!


	2. Ryan x Mike

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 TRIGGERS/WARNINGS: Old x Young Masturbating, Underage sex, non-con, gay.**

* * *

Ryan was sat down in Mike's office. It was midnight by this time and everyone else was in bed. Mike looked at him.  
"Anything to say, Ryan", Mike asked politely Ryan hung his head in shame. Mike then explained that he had known about the spy cameras and Ryan's plan to get the children in bed with him. Mike then said, "I will not say anything to your social worker _if_ you record everything and then e-mail it to me."  
"Why?" Ryan asked inquisitively. "So I can wank to you abusing cute little Harry...and the others.", Mike replied while his dick became semi-hard. Ryan stared down at Mike's dick.

"You like what you see, Ryan" Mike teased.

Mike leaned back in his chair, unfastened his belt, pulled his trousers down until he was in black boxers which were so tight Ryan could see every little bump and vein in Mike's 8" cock. Ryan started to get uncomfortable with the head care worker holding his hand while pulling down his own boxers. Mike had his cock out and stroked it gently while looking at Ryan. Ryan was hypnotized by Mike's delicate hand. Mike then reached over to Ryan and pulled his boxers down.

Ryan's face filled with delight as Mike's tongue lapped Ryan's dick. Ryan held his breath before gasping as Mike deepthroated the young brown haired boy. Ryan then came with his cum going down Mike as Ryan fell forward, unconscious. Mike then laid him on the desk with his ass cheeks pointing at Mike's limp dick. Mike then went in his draw and got a blue tablet labeled Viagra and swallowed it whilst stroking Ryan's hair. Mike then started licking his arse crack.

4 minutes later Ryan began to come round.  
"Shhh, Shhh" Mike whispered as he stroked his ass. Ryan groaned.

Mike took him upstairs and into his bedroom. Mike kissed him goodnight and went back down to the office.


End file.
